


是钟炫啦

by latentdream



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latentdream/pseuds/latentdream
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 16





	是钟炫啦

1  
黄旼炫喜欢吻金钟炫。

金钟炫看起来纤瘦，可身体却温暖而柔软，没有骨头似的，抱在怀里像是只乖巧的猫。  
他的猫只接受他的亲吻和抚摸。

黄旼炫伏在金钟炫的身上，两只手撑在他身侧，顺着他的脖颈开始亲吻。薄薄的一层皮肤之下血液涌动着，细腻的皮肤因为自己不断落下的吻而逐渐升温，金钟炫的香气也在一点点变得更加浓烈而诱人。  
沿着脖颈向上，他吻上了金钟炫下巴中间的浅沟。  
有人说美人沟是天使的指痕，黄旼炫抬起手捧住了金钟炫的下巴，像是抚摸着精致的艺术品。那条美丽的浅沟使他清纯无辜的脸看起来多了几分诱惑，催促着黄旼炫低下头留下虔诚的吻。

金钟炫半闭着眼任他亲吻，乖巧而安静，手指抚上了他的头顶，时而缠绕他的头发。

当火热的温度到达顶点，他抬头吻上了金钟炫的嘴唇，趁他毫无防备地微张着嘴时，舌尖探进了他温热的口腔。  
他的鼻息间一瞬间全是清甜的气息。

“刚刚吃了桃子吗？”

他问得含糊不清，金钟炫挣扎着保留着仅存的神智，问他刚刚说什么。  
他吃吃笑着将舌尖缩了回来，在金钟炫唇上啄了一口，唇瓣还贴着他的唇。

“我说，我想吃桃子。”

黄旼炫吐出的气息落在金钟炫的唇上，留下一股温热的气流，他说话时嘴唇的微颤也传递过来。金钟炫忍不住微扬起头，含住了黄旼炫的上唇。  
他睁开眼对上黄旼炫带着笑意的视线，才突然意识到什么一般地睁大了眼睛，双唇仓促地离开了那瓣温热的柔软。

“呃......”

黄旼炫的吻再次落了下来，像是在汲取甜美的果汁一般吮吸着金钟炫的嘴唇，舌头扫过他口腔的每个部位，细细品尝蜜桃的香气。

等到金钟炫被吻得脸颊通红，瘫软在了他的怀抱里，他才满足地离开他红肿的双唇。

因为蜜桃一般红润而水嫩的脸颊看起来也很好吃。

2  
粗重的呼吸声交缠在一起，像是一支催人情欲的歌。黄旼炫抱紧金钟炫火热的身体，又将吻落在他羞红的双颊。

“桃子熟透了。”他轻声说。

金钟炫的脚不安分地动起来，先是贴上了他的小腿，接着用圆润可爱的脚趾拱了拱他，像是饲养的猫小心地收起尖锐的指甲，用柔软的脚垫挠了挠它的主人，分明是想要轻微的警告，却只会被当做是别扭的撒娇。  
黄旼炫被弄得有点痒，从小腿一直痒到了心里去。

金钟炫真是一只娇气的猫，他想。

3  
金钟炫躺在床上，呼吸有些急促，清明的眼睛此时蒙着一层雾气。  
黄旼炫伸手解开了他衬衣的纽扣，一件一件脱掉他的衣服，直到他年轻而纤细的身体完完全全暴露在空气里，在深夜昏暗的灯光之下宛如一块晶莹剔透的暖玉。  
他坦然的平坦着，任黄旼炫的视线细细扫过自己的身体，朝着他张开了手臂。  
黄旼炫笑起来。

金钟炫平日里羞涩而温柔，除了他，谁也看不到他此时的样子。  
用天真明媚的外表光明正大的引诱，看似懵懂却又能看穿所有渴望，直白地用撒娇来表达他的喜爱和需要。

他不急不缓地用手揉上了金钟炫胸前的突起，柔软而饱满的葡萄很快被他揉得发硬起来，变成了鲜红欲滴的红色。  
他低下头含住了一颗诱人的葡萄，牙齿轻轻地咬住反复地舔舐，金钟炫全身战栗起来，发出了抑制不住的微弱的呻吟。  
直到周边的皮肤都被吮吸地微微红肿，黄旼炫才抬起头来，笑着看向金钟炫的脸。身下的人满面潮红着微喘，看着自己的眼睛被情欲沾染了些带着娇气的幽怨。  
黄旼炫最喜欢金钟炫这样看上去蛮不讲理的样子，让他想把所有能给的都给他。

“你的耳朵好红。”

金钟炫说着，伸手揽过了黄旼炫的脖颈，凑上前去一口咬住了黄旼炫的耳朵。  
他的牙齿又小又整齐，惩罚似的咬在黄旼炫全身最敏感的地方，黄旼炫感到身体像是火烧燎原一般地烫了起来，每次被金钟炫轻轻咬一口，他就控制不住地颤抖一下，下身的反应也越发强烈。  
他开始变得迫不及待，急切地想要占有身下这具纤瘦却又健康柔韧的身体。  
可金钟炫却好像完全没有注意变得热烈而危险的空气，他只顾着用舌头舔过自己留下的浅浅的牙印，然后偎在黄旼炫耳边嘻嘻地笑。

“咦？更红了，还肿肿的。”  
“你起反应了，我感觉到了。”

4  
支撑理智的最后一根稻草被压倒了。黄旼炫俯身咬住另一颗可爱的突起，手急不可耐地摸向了金钟炫的身下，手指探在了他后穴的边缘。

“啊！”

金钟炫在他怀抱中猛地一缩，叫喊了出来。

黄旼炫动作不停，他用手指对金钟炫的后穴又揉又按，嘴上安慰着。

“放心，我会慢一点。”

紧缩的小穴很快被他揉得柔软起来，黄旼炫吻上金钟炫的嘴唇，用嘴唇的温度安抚他微弱的战栗。  
下半身肿胀地愈加厉害，他用手剥下了裤子，随意地扔在了宽大的床上就重新俯下身去。火热的欲望在金钟炫的入口停留片刻，他试探着一点点插入，与金钟炫的身体交融。  
金钟炫像小动物一般呜咽起来，两条腿无意识地夹在了他的腰侧，双手紧紧地攀住了他的后背。

黄旼炫整根没入的时候，金钟炫向后仰着头发出了沙哑而甜腻的叫喊，汗水顺着他的下巴流了下来。他的身体在黄旼炫的身下扭动，美丽得像是一朵盛开的花。

“旼炫......”

金钟炫轻吟着呼唤他的名字，被情欲沾染得雾气蒙蒙的双眼无神地望着天花板，他额头上都是汗水，刘海湿漉漉地黏在上面，两条腿盘在他腰上，小腿无力地耷拉下来。  
黄旼炫因为他的呼唤而变得心花怒放，他想要更多他的呼唤，想要他只呼唤自己，想要他的眼中也只有自己一个人。

索求一旦开始就仿佛不会有终止，他在金钟炫的体内抽出又推进，体内的欲望却好像总也发泄不尽。  
他迷恋着金钟炫的身体，想要与他融为一体，侵占他的全部。  
隐秘的穴口经过了一次的侵犯而彻底打开，看上去鲜红而可爱，好像能够包容下所有的欲望，诱惑着黄旼炫不断地撞击进去。  
金钟炫在他的身下仿佛是被风摧残的落叶一般摇摇晃晃，他仰着头呻吟呜咽，嘴里吐出的字眼支离破碎。  
等到黄旼炫将灼热的液体喷射进金钟炫的体内，他大汗淋漓地停了下来，金钟炫却依然像只不听话的猫一般扭动，他的手一把掐住他纤细的腰，调笑着问他：

“还想要？”

金钟炫睁开了眼，他的眼像是汪着一池水，看上去无辜而懵懂，让黄旼炫怜爱又心动。  
他没回答黄旼炫，搂着黄旼炫的脖子支起了上身，腿还缠在黄旼炫的腰侧，整个人都挂在黄旼炫的身上，亲昵柔软极了。  
他伸着脖子凑在黄旼炫脸前，与他鼻子对着鼻子，鼻尖在他的鼻梁上乱蹭。  
黄旼炫无奈的笑起来，想要凑过去吻孩子一般的恋人的唇，却总是被金钟炫灵巧地躲开，那双好看的眼睛瞅着他眨啊眨，带着纤长而漆黑的睫毛也舞动起来，天真又烂漫。

“坏蛋。”

黄旼炫轻声说着。

“我要罚你。”

金钟炫眨眨眼，声音轻轻地向他撒娇，“我给你亲，你不要罚我好不好？”

黄旼炫温柔地笑了，下身却突然猛地重新插进了金钟炫的穴口。

“呃啊！”

突如其来的疼痛使金钟炫再次抑制不住地叫喊出来，他的双眼腾起了湿润的水汽，倒映出了黄旼炫的脸。  
黄旼炫狡黠地笑着，他用手托着金钟炫的腰翻坐起来。  
他的分身还留在金钟炫的体内，随着他的动作，金钟炫闷哼了一声，身体软在他怀中发抖。  
金钟炫浑身都没有了力气，柔软的身体深深地依偎在他胸前，头靠在他的肩上，依赖着他的支撑半坐在他的身上。

“你......要不要自己抽出来？”黄旼炫笑着问。

金钟炫气恼地用牙齿咬他的肩膀。

黄旼炫继续说：“你还想要也没问题，我还不累。”

金钟炫在黄旼炫的怀抱中僵住，想用力咬他却哪里都使不上劲，他又羞又恼，坐在黄旼炫身上不吭声。

黄旼炫按住了金钟炫的臀部，轻轻地往自己身前推了一下。

“不要！”

金钟炫疼地眼泪快掉下来了，小小的洞穴涨得好像快要被撕裂，他的双手搂着黄旼炫的脖子，腰使劲向上提，想要抽出身来。  
可他的努力很快就因为力气的耗尽而付之东流，他狼狈的跌了下去，摔在了黄旼炫的大腿上，小穴撕裂一般的剧痛终于使他呜咽着掉下了泪。

“坏死了，你坏死了。”

金钟炫趴在黄旼炫的身上掉眼泪，他不再挣扎，一边咬黄旼炫的肩膀一边嘴里嚷嚷着疼。  
黄旼炫笑得身体都抖起来，他不再逗他，小心翼翼地托住他的臀将他平放在床上，然后吻着他从眼角流下来的眼泪。

他缓缓将自己留在金钟炫体内的东西抽了出来。

金钟炫从他身下掉落下去，身体陷入了柔软的床，他纤细的手臂还搭在黄旼炫的脖子上，清秀的脸染着晚霞一般的潮红色，他颤抖着吐出一口气，眼睛从空无一物的出神到逐渐恢复清明。  
城市的霓虹灯闪耀着，和清朗的月光流动在一起，透过落地窗打在他身上，暧昧而缱绻的颜色像是虚幻的梦境，却将黄旼炫越拽越深。

可他手触摸黄旼炫时滚烫的温度是真的。

他捧住了黄旼炫的脸，脸颊上还带着泪痕，笑得却灿烂又明亮。

“你才是坏蛋。”

他抬起下巴吻住了黄旼炫的嘴唇，大而温柔的眼睛里只有黄旼炫的脸庞。

5  
黄旼炫睁开眼，太阳早已升得老高。阳光透过窗户正好洒落在他身下的那张柔软的大床，空气中飘浮着阳光的香气。  
他低下头看怀里还在熟睡的金钟炫，他的脸埋在自己的胸前，赤裸的身体与他的紧紧贴在一起，手搭在他的腰上，睡相乖巧而毫无防备。  
黄旼炫笑起来。

他将下巴放在金钟炫的头顶上轻轻蹭了蹭，将他柔软的刘海蹭得凌乱起来，于是他又开始像摆弄洋娃娃一样顺着金钟炫的头发，越看越觉得可爱。  
金钟炫被他的动作吵到了，小声嘟囔着晃了晃头，人还没醒过来，缩着肩膀往他的怀里又钻了钻。

“小猫小猫。”黄旼炫小声说。  
金钟炫想睡觉，含含糊糊地说旼炫呐再睡会，明天带你去猫咪咖啡厅看小猫。

“桃子桃子。”黄旼炫故意吵他。

金钟炫不再理他，又像昨晚一样示威地用脚趾戳了戳他的小腿。  
黄旼炫没再说话，他笑眯眯地用手轻轻抚摸金钟炫光滑的后背，哄着他睡觉，自己也闭上眼。  
金钟炫的呼吸声逐渐变得平稳，身体放松起来，小小的缩在黄旼炫的怀里，像个柔软的人形抱枕。  
黄旼炫也渐渐又睡了过去。

6  
“小猫小猫。”  
“桃子桃子。”

“是钟炫啦。”

在他的梦里，金钟炫变得小小的，小的能放进口袋里，头上还长着两个尖尖的猫耳朵，怀里抱着个桃子。  
他把金钟炫捧在手里叫他。

“小猫小猫。”  
“桃子桃子。”

金钟炫不高兴地撅起了嘴，漂亮的眼睛凶巴巴地瞪着他，声音因为委屈拖着长长的尾音。

“是钟炫啦！”

没错没错，是钟炫啦。  
他最喜欢钟炫啦。


End file.
